Eyes Like Yours
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Present for RiverTear980. Marik has never seen eyes like Malik's. Such purity possibly couldn't be found within. The two opposites come together, despite the barriers of hatred and fear keeping them apart. Bronzeshipping.


**Hey you guys! Heh…this is my first yaoi fic. So…I'm kinda nervous.**

**Riv: You? Nervous? Please.**

**Me: I know, right? Well, I hope that this Bronzeshipping fic is satisfactory, Riv-chan! I did my best! I luffles you! And I luffles all who read this! X3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: <strong>__Eyes Like Yours_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__Malik X Marik_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi._

_**Summary: **__Present for RiverTear980. Marik has never seen eyes like Malik's. Such purity possibly couldn't be found within. The two opposites come together, despite the barriers of hatred and fear keeping them apart. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hatred…<strong>_

_I will not let you control me anymore._ That one phrase was permanently burned into Marik's brain. It was two years after Battle City, and Marik was sent to the Shadow Realm. Malik's hatred of the pharaoh has vanquished, but he despised Marik with all his heart.

Marik had escaped the shadows, and returned to the world of the living, but no longer in Malik's body. A body has been materialized for him, and ever since that happened, he hasn't faced his hikari. All he was able to do was to watch him from afar. He gazed at the lavender orbs that was Malik, and all he saw was one thing; purity. The darkness from within had disappeared.

Every time he would see Malik, his heart would pound with an unrecognizable emotion. But, what was the only thing holding him back from Malik? His hatred for the pharaoh. Malik has started hanging out with Yugi and the gang, and Marik's grudge against them was too great. But…every time he would stare into Malik's bright eyes, he would have some sort of guilty feeling. He knew that if he ever spoke to Malik, he would have to accept his new friends. Could he possibly achieve the impossible, and actually forgive and forget? The darkness inside was eating away at his soul, and in order for tat to stop, Marik had to move on.

With his mind made up, Marik followed Malik home from Domino High, making sure that he wouldn't be seen…yet.

_I hate the midget man called Pharaoh…but for Malik, I'm willing to put that aside._ he thought.

_**Fear…**_

Malik shivered as a cold feeling came over him.

"What's going on?" he wondered out loud. "Why do I continue having these chills?"

_Maybe it's because you continue to fear _him_…_ Malik's conscious said.

_Me, be afraid of Marik? He's long gone. The shadows had to have eaten his soul alive by now…_ Malik thought.

But, even he couldn't believe it. The way Marik tried to destroy everything…the way his dark, violet eyes gleamed with anger and secrets. Malik shivered again, wondering why he even continued thinking about his yami.

_Maybe…I just feel empty without him._ Malik concluded.

One obstacle still stood; Marik is a cold hearted murderer. He killed his father in cold blood, he threatened his sister, and he destroyed every bridge built to keep the pharaoh and Yugi safe. Not to mention that he sacrificed Malik to the shadows.

Another chill ran down Malik's spine. It was true; Malik was still afraid of the entity that was his other half. Malik walked up to his home. Isis was still at the Domino Museum, so he took out his house key. Before Malik could unlock the door, he felt a warm body press against him. Malik gasped, dropping the keys in the process.

The perpetrator put a hand on Malik's shoulder and turned him around. Malik's eyes widened as he stared at the man who scarred him forever-Marik.

"H-how? You are supposed to be in the shadows!" Malik cried, pushing Marik away.

Marik wasn't having Malik escape, seeing as though he had a purpose for coming here. Mark trapped him against the door, and he softly ran a hand through Malik's blond hair. He could easily see the fear and hatred in Malik's eyes, but he continued to purge through the exterior. On the inside, he found a spark of feeling, the same kind Marik had in his pounding heart.

"It's been a while, my hikari." Marik whispered.

_**Coming Together…**_

"What are you doing here? I thought by sending you to the Shadow Realm made it clear that you are not wanted here." Malik snapped, wishing he had his Millennium Rod.

"That's not what your eyes tell me." Marik smirked, his hand running down Malik's arm.

"T-that's bull crap! What are you, a fortune teller?" Malik snarled.

"Don't forget, you had Bandit Keith pose as a fortune teller so he can get Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. And we all know how that turned out." Marik replied, his smirk widening.

"That was in the past." Malik muttered, looking down.

"So was my trying to send you and everyone else to the shadows; what's the difference?" Marik asked.

"The difference is that I didn't mentally scar anyone." Malik pointed out.

"Yeah you did. Bandit Keith was-"

"Shut up! You can go straight to hell for all I care!" Malik shouted, shoving Marik.

Malik was about to take off, but Marik grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Why do you continue to deny yourself that you feel empty inside?" Marik asked.

Malik blushed, and he had no idea why. "What are you saying, Marik?"

"You have missed your yami. But not to worry, I have missed my hikari." Marik replied.

"How am I supposed to believe a sadistic psychopath that finds pleasure in torturing others?" Malik asked

"Don't forget—I was feeding on your anguish and hatred. Now that you are pure, I'm willing to follow that." Marik explained.

Malik looked up in surprise, and suddenly, Marik's eyes lightened to the same lavender color as his!

"I'm willing to lose the grudge against the pharaoh," Marik continued. "and try to…uh…have peace."

Marik had major trouble getting the word peace out, and Malik couldn't blame him.

"Why?" Malik asked. "Why are you suddenly urgent to be with me?"

Marik's hard eyes softened a bit, and he lifted Malik's face up a bit with his palm.

"Because…"

Lavender clashed with lavender as Marik dipped his head and caught Malik's lips with his. Malik's cry of shock was muffled as Mark pressed his lips harder against his, wanting to deepen the kiss. Malik's eyes were lidded, and he finally succumbed to Marik, allowing the kiss to deepen. Marik's tongue laced itself through Malik's, and he laid his hands on the sides on Malik's face.

When Marik pulled away, a string of saliva connected them. Smirking, Marik licked it up. His eyes darkened back to that violet color, but instead of hatred in them, it was replaced with lust.

"So…do you take me back?" he asked seductively.

"Uh…I-I…" Malik stammered.

Marik licked Malik's neck, and placed butterfly kisses on it. "Yes…?"

"Hell yeah." Malik replied.

The reunited hikari and yami shared another kiss, not caring about the past, but only their future…together.

_**Finis**_

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! So, what do you guys think? First yaoi! I tried to make it fluffy, but I just had to put some (er…a lot) of drama in it. I hope you all liked it! Riv, did you like your present? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? XD <strong>


End file.
